1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing components from within a computer system enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are general-purpose devices that may be modified to perform particular tasks or functions. Generally, computer systems include a motherboard, a power source, and other components mounted within an enclosure. The motherboard typically includes a number of connectors or slots in which special purpose printed circuit boards or xe2x80x9cexpansion cardsxe2x80x9d, e.g., peripheral component interface (PCI) bus cards, industry standard architecture (ISA) bus cards, proprietary bus cards, and the like, may be inserted. These special-purpose cards may be used to add to or enhance the functionality of the computer system. For example, a conventional computer system may have its graphics capability enhanced by the addition of a graphics card. Similarly, the sound-producing capability of the computer system may be enhanced by the addition of a sound card.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to remove one or more expansion cards from the computer system. Conventionally, such cards are removed from a computer system by removing a top or side cover of the computer system enclosure. Removal of such a cover generally provides access to all of an interior volume of the enclosure. However, it may be necessary for the computer system to be removed from a rack holding the computer system before the top cover may be removed. Further, the use of a tool (e.g., a screwdriver, a nut driver, or the like) may be necessary to loosen and/or remove screws or the like so that the top cover may be removed.
In one aspect of the present invention, an enclosure is provided including a base having an interior volume and a first cover attachable to the base and adapted to cover a first portion of the interior volume of the base such that, with the first cover attached to the base, a second portion of the interior volume of the base is accessible. In a further aspect of the present invention, the enclosure further includes a second cover attachable to the base and adapted to cover a second portion of the interior volume of the base, wherein the first cover in combination with the second cover covers generally all of the interior volume of the base.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer system is presented. The computer system includes a motherboard, a riser card electrically interconnected with the motherboard, and an expansion card electrically interconnected with the riser card. The computer system further has an enclosure including a base having an interior volume, and a first cover attachable to the base and adapted to cover a first portion of the interior volume of the base such that, with the first cover attached to the base, a second portion of the interior volume of the base is accessible, wherein the motherboard, the riser card, and the expansion card are disposed within the interior volume of the base. In a further aspect of the present invention, the computer system includes a second cover attachable to the base and adapted to cover the second portion of the interior volume of the base, wherein the first cover in combination with the second cover covers generally all of the interior volume of the base.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is presented including disengaging a fastening member that secures a second cover to a first cover and a base, disengaging the second cover from the first cover and the base, and removing the second cover from the first cover and the base. The method further includes disengaging a first expansion card from a connector of a riser card and removing the first expansion card from an interior volume of the base.